The inventive concept relates to memory devices, and, more particularly, to memory devices having a cross point array structure.
As electronic products become smaller with reduced weights, thicknesses, and sizes, the demand for high integration densities of memory devices may increase. High integration density memory devices may use a three-dimensional (3D) cross point structure in which memory cells are provided at cross points between two electrodes. When memory devices are stacked in two or more layers, a wiring resistance or an area of a wiring connection region of the memory devices may increase.